Nadia
|image =Nadia Season 2.jpg |age =17 |gender =Female |eye_color = |hair_color = |birthday =September 13, 2002 |height = |status = Alive |occupation = Student |education =Las Encinas San Esteban (formerly) |nickname = |family = Yusef (father) Imán (mother) Omar (brother) |friends = Samuel Christian Marina Rebeca Valerio |romance(s) = Guzmán (in-love) |enemies =Lu (rival) Martín |portrayer = Mina El Hammani |seasons =1, 2 |first_appearance = Bienvenidos |last_appearance =0 hours missing }} Nadia Shanaa is a character on the Netflix series Elite. She is a scholarship student at Las Encinas, who finds herself torn between her ambition and identity. She is portrayed by Mina El Hammani. Biography Early Life Nadia is born into a Muslim family from Palestine, though Nadia herself was born and raised in Spain. Having originally studied at San Esteban, which is closed when the building collapses, Nadia receives a scholarship to Las Encinas and makes it her goal to make the best of it. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Season 1 On her first day at the illustrious school, Nadia is warned by the principal to remove her hijab or face expulsion. Even without her hijab, Nadia faces prejudice and ignorant comments from other students, who compare her to Islamic terrorist groups. After Nadia catches Guzmán and Lu in the school showers together, they start a bet with each other to see if Guzmán can seduce Nadia. Despite his efforts, Nadia remains immune to his charms but starts to warm up to him. Guzmán also starts to genuinely respect Nadia and, when given the opportunity to take advantage of her while she is drugged and ruin her reputation, Guzmán refuses to go through with it. Lu, jealous, bribes the teacher in order to take Nadia's place at the top of their class and informs Nadia of her bet with Guzmán to drive a wedge between the two. Nadia confronts Guzmán about the bet which ends with Nadia slapping Guzmán in the face. After the confrontation, Guzmán tries to earn Nadia's forgiveness by buying her a gift, and when that doesn't work, he attempt to apologize to Nadia's family, to her dismay. He then invites her to a charity event hosted by his and Carla's families. Nadia eventually forgives Guzmán and the gift he gave her- a pink hijab. The two grow closer and bond until they have a disagreement about how poorly Nadia handled the fact that Marina has HIV. An angry Guzmán tells Nadia that Omar is gay and sells drugs. Nadia then confronts Omar and tells him to stop selling drugs and to stop seeing guys for a few years, but Omar refuses. Later on, Nadia apologizes for being harsh and her friendship with Guzmán continues. Lu reveals that she and Guzmán have continued their relationship, leaving Nadia heartbroken. After overhearing Samuel and Marina talk about Marina's pregnancy, Nadia gives Marina a number to an abortion clinic and apologizes to Marina for not being there for her, and they hug. Guzmán goes to see his father in prison, with Nadia by his side. After the visit, Guzmán confesses his feelings to Nadia, they have a moment, but they remain friends. When Nadia gets home, her father, Yusef, forbids her from seeing Guzmán and from continuing her education at Las Encinas. Guzmán and Ander both talk to the principal (Ander's mother), to get her to convince Yusef to let Nadia continue to go to Las Encinas, and to let Ander begin a public relationship with Omar, but the conversation escalates into a heated one, and Nadia is dragged out of the school by Yusef. Days go by, and Guzmán explains his clinginess by telling Nadia that he wants to make the most of his days with Nadia, considering it might be their last as classmates and friends before Nadia tells him to go to class. She is then met by Ander, who asks Nadia to forward a letter he wrote for Omar, since Yusef took Omar's phone away, and she agrees. She talks to Omar about his relationship with Ander, then gives Omar her phone so he can meet up with Omar, repairing her relationship with her brother. The day of the End of School dance, Omar pesters Yusef to let Nadia go to the dance to say goodbye to her friends, and Yusef agrees on the condition that he and Omar go with her so that they all can apologize to the principal. She goes to the school, where Guzmán greets her and asks if he'll ever see her again, in which she replies that she's being taken out of Las Encinas specifically so she can't see him again. Afterwards, Guzmán finds Yusef and proposes a deal- if Yusef lets Nadia stay at Las Encinas, Guzmán may never speak to Nadia again, and Yusef agrees to the deal. Weeks after the dance, and Marina's funeral, Yusef tells her that she may continue going to Las Encinas if she never speaks to Guzmán again, but she responds by saying if she's going back to Las Encinas, she will go back on her terms, which includes resuming her friendship, or possibly a relationship with Guzmán. Yusef fears that Nadia is severly rebelling like her sister, May, who left two years prior, and Nadia says she's not becoming her sister, but the old Nadia wasn't the real Nadia, and the old Nadia is reasons why Nadia is the best. |-|Season 2= Season 2 Throughout Season 2, Nadia's flirtation with Guzman continues. They kiss and Guzman tells her he wants more- but Nadia pushes him away, knowing that her family will disapprove. Nadia continues as the same studious girl from Season 1, however she befriends Rebeca who inspires her to get into a little more trouble (drink, dress up more). Nadia even starts taking off her hijab. Later in the season, Nadia has sex with Guzman. Valerio sees them and video tapes it. Lu ends up releasing the tape online, making Nadia the laughing stock of the school. Relationships 'Nadia and Guzmán' Her relationship with Guzman is very complicated. You can follow their journey through Season 2 and it gets wild. Since Lu saved Guzman from his suicidal thoughts he chose her for the summer, but when the summer break is over he realises he still has feelings for Nadia just by looking at her. It doesn't take long until they kiss and soon even have sex. Nadia loses her virginity to Guzman but regrets it immediately. Guzman does everything to prove that he actually is in love with Nadia by breaking up with Lu in order for him and Nadia to be together. But Nadia continues to deny her feelings for him and decides to put her family first in rough times between Omar and their father. 'Nadia and Omar' Omar is the brother of Nadia. They are very caring of each-other and after they tell each other there secrets and finding out the he is gay they become closer and more trustful with eachother. 'Nadia and Yusef' Yuesf is Nadia's father and he is very protective of her and her brother to follow the religion, rules, and how the life is to be followed. After he learns that Nadia is talking to a boy and ends falling for him more than she thought he becomes distrustful and threatens to take her out of school until Guzman proposes a deal and he excepts. When later as Nadia and Yuesf talk about the future she wants it on her terms and how she wants to rule her life. 'Nadia and May' May is Nadia's estranged sister who left 2 years prior due to drugs and not being faithful to her fathers house rules and practicing their religion. 'Nadia and Samuel' Nadia and Samuel went to the same school before they arrived at Las Encinas, they are good friends. Personality Nadia is a very independent girl who follows rules and sometimes keeps to herself mostly but isn't afraid to stand for what she believe's in even if it doesn't go her way and as time goes by she becomes more extrovert . She can defend herself. Trivia * She has the highest grade in her class. * She's the only one of her classmates that doesn't partake in drinking. * In Season 2, she abstains more often from wearing her hijab, despite her religion. * Once Omar left, she is left alone with her parents. * She has an older sister called May. Appearances 'Season 1' * * * * * * * * 'Season 2' * * * * * * * * es:Nadia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Students Category:Muslims Category:Alive